


Derek Befriended the Sheriff?!

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and the Sheriff are friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home from three years at college to find his dad best friends with Derek, the alpha werewolf Stiles still might possibly have a massive crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Befriended the Sheriff?!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the horrible title I couldn't think of a better one.  
> Based on this post [x](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/117296385089/smokesforsterek-badmooonrising-otpprompts)

“Derek could you get the door?”

Derek smiled. “It’s Stiles.”

“All the more reason for you to get it.” The Sheriff laughed, holding up his flour-covered arms.

Derek laughed, nodding as he finished wiping off his hands and going to get the door.

“Da-!” Stiles’s exclamation was cut off. “Derek what the fuck are you doing in my house?!”

Derek stared at Stiles as the boy was staring back at him. Stiles had grown up _well_. His hair was a little longer than it was, its same brown dyed streaks of black that looked amazing with the rune tattoos Derek could see on Stiles’s forearms. As soon as Derek spotted the tattoos and the forearms they were on you couldn’t stop looking at them. He’d always known Stiles had muscles, but he’d never thought that Stiles would have this many and look so _strong_.

“Derek?” Stiles asked.

Derek shook himself out of his daze and smile. “Yea hi. You better come in. Your dad’s in the kitchen.”

“Why are you in my house?” Stiles asked, nervously stepping in and around Derek.

“It’s Thursday.” Derek said, as if that fact made it obvious as he shut the door again and started following Stiles down the hall.

“Yea I’m aware of that. Still doesn’t explain why you’re in my house.”

“He always comes over on Thursday.” The Sheriff said happily as the two entered the kitchen.

Stiles stopped in surprising. “Dad are you making bread?”

John grinned at him. “Derek showed me how earlier so now I’m trying myself.”

“He’s still learning so it’s a little messy.” Derek said with another smile.

 _That’s like three in the last minute_. Stiles thought, staring between the two of them. _What did my dad do to Derek?_

“Did you bring your stuff in son?” John asked, going back to kneading the dough.

“I figured I grab it later.” Stiles said slowly.

“Nonsense.” John declared. “Derek can go out and help you bring it all in. He’s got nothing else to do until the steaks need turning.”

“Which will be in about ten minutes.” Derek added, sniffing the air blowing in through open back door.

“That is such a handy thing.” John grinned happily. “I haven’t overcooked meat in years.”

Stiles still just stared between the two of them before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

John waved his hand wildly, in a move that looked a lot like his son, and Derek sighed before following Stiles out.

“You okay?” Derek asked, catching up with Stiles as he walked outside.

“I came back after three years of college and taking summer internships to avoid this place and its memories to find my dad best friends with the same alpha werewolf he used to threaten on a regular basis not to hurt me.” Stiles said blandly, his face shocked as he turned to Derek. “What the fuck happened?”

Derek shrugged. “We understand each other.”

“And that means?”

Derek shrugged again. “After you left, he started inviting me over for dinner. I think he figured I was lonely with most of the pack at school and took pity on me. Soon enough he figured out that I liked sports and hadn’t seen any games in awhile and took me on as a sports buddy.”

“You’re friends with my father.” Stiles stated in shock.

“I guess.” Derek shrugged.

“Stop shrugging!” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek smirked and shrugged again.

Stiles punched him.

“I can’t help it, Stiles.” Derek told him, stopping himself from shrugging. “Your dad’s good company.”

“This town has obviously gone mad since I left.”

“Well, you’re back now.” Derek pointed out. “Maybe you’ll go crazy too.”

Stiles looked at him. “You don’t tease.”

“I’ve gotten better.” Derek shrugged. “Your dad’s helped with that.”

Stiles shook his head. “I should’ve come home sooner.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Stiles glanced at him, biting his lip. Derek had to stop himself from glancing at it because he knew that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to look away. “I didn’t think I was ready.”

“Ready?”

“Derek, I killed people.” Stiles whispered, distracting himself by unlocking his car and starting to pull big duffel bags out. “I had nightmares nightly after that demonic bastard was in my head and I needed to get out of here. After freshmen year was nearly over, I got an amazing opportunity and I decided it was too good to pass up for the town that was my prison for the last two years of my high school career.” He sighed. “It just kept going from there and eventually it was easier to stay away than come home.”

“And now?”

“I decided it was time.” Stiles told him. “It’s been three years since I stepped foot in this town and after graduation next year, I don’t know how often I’ll come visit. I figured I could handle one summer to see my dad and the pack and catch up on everything before adult life really kicks into gear.”

“You’re doing it for him.” Derek figured, nodding back at the house.

Stiles shrugged, pulling out the last bag and setting it near Derek. “He lost my mom and he nearly shattered. I can’t leave him too.”

Derek grabbed his share of the bags, substantially larger than Stiles’s, and started towards the house. “Well, he’s missed you. That’s for sure.”

“I’ve missed him too.” Stiles smiled softly. “It’s good to be home.”

*

“Okay I am literally going to go mad.” Stiles groaned, coming downstairs.

His dad was already at the table, cereal and coffee in front of him, with a big smirk on his face. “And why is that?”

“I cannot handle not having something to _doooo_.” Stiles whined.

John laughed. “I can give you something to do at the station if you’d like.”

“Honestly I’m not sure I’d turn that down right now.” Stiles told him. “I’m so anxious sitting around all the time. Three of years of constant stuff hard-wired me to keep moving. I was up till two last night reading about the wedding rituals of the Scandanavian tribes known as the Vikings despite that being only the name for their raiders.”

John laughed. “We’ve got plenty of work if you want it.”

“I need to move.”

John nodded. “Get dressed and you can come in with me.”

Stiles grinned. “Thanks Dad!”

“Of course.” John smiled. “We love people willing to be our grunts.”

*

“Dad I’m done with the stack.” Stiles declared, walking into his dad’s office. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” John smiled. “Derek was just helping me finish out a report from last week.”

Stiles nodded, swallowing hard and tearing his eyes away from Derek. Once upon a time Stiles had thought about how Derek would do good as a deputy but he had not thought about how goddamn _good_ Derek would look in the uniform. “Was there anything else you wanted?”

“Yea Parrish was looking for someone to help him out with cleaning the guns down at the range if you wanted to go help out with that.”

Stiles grinned. “Guns and a good friend? You’re spoiling me Dad.”

John rolled his eyes. “Get going then.”

Stiles nodded and left, let out a big breath of relief as he got away from the sight of Derek in that uniform.

John looked at Derek. “You okay?”

Derek nodded. “It’s just weird. Having him back.”

John gave him a small smile. “I’m sure you’ll get used to it soon enough.”

“I hope so.”

“You will.”

*

Stiles couldn’t take this. He was going to go insane. He cannot take his father being best friends with the guy he’s crushing on. It isn’t okay. Currently the two of them are in the living room, watching baseball and shouting at the television together with a tray of chicken wings and a bowl of chips in front of them. Stiles couldn’t even use the excuse of his dad’s health to break it up because he goes for runs through the preserve every other morning with Derek and his health has never been better.

“Stiles you can come in.” Derek said, turning around.

Stiles had been standing in the doorway for far too long, just watching the pair of them. He nodded and went in, going to sit in the armchair because the two men were on the couch.

“The Mets won.” His dad told him.

“Good.” Stiles declared.

“And the Yankees are losing now.” Derek added, nodding towards the television while grabbing another chicken wing.

“Even better.”

The fell into silence as they watched the game together. Well, John and Derek watched the game together while Stiles watched them. They were obviously close, it actually reminded him of Scott and himself the way they moved in sync. They’d reach for food, take a swig of beer, or scream at the television at the exact same time and it was almost uncanny the way it looked. Stiles never thought he’d be a third wheel to his father, but here he is, third wheel to his father and, of all people, Derek Hale. By the fifth inning he couldn’t take it anymore, jumping to his feet and making some excuse before running out of the room. He needed to get out. He needed to go for a run and clear his mind.

*

“Son?”

Stiles looked up from his dinner slowly. It was never a good thing when his dad called him son to get his attention. “Yea?”

“Derek’s a good kid, you know that, right?” John asked, setting down his silverware to look seriously at his son.

“Yea.” Stiles spoke slowly, still confused. “He’s been through a lot and he didn’t go mad, that makes him pretty cool.”

“Good. I just wanted to make sure you knew that.”

“Why?”

John shrugged. “I don’t want him getting hurt again. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“What are you talking about?”

John sighed. “I just don’t want you getting any ideas that he deserves that pain again.”

“Dad, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about how you left without saying goodbye to him and then barely talked to him in the three years since.” John told him. “Stiles, you should’ve seen Derek after you left. He was hurt that you didn’t say goodbye or even tell him when you were leaving and I get that you two weren’t on the best of terms when you left but he’s a good kid and I don’t want him getting hurt.”

“Wait wait what?” Sties demanded. “Why was he hurt when I left? He hated me! I figured he’d be glad to see the last of me!”

John’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about, son? He didn’t hate you. Not even close. He was practically in love with you. That’s the whole reason I started inviting him over for dinners and settled into the routine. So I could keep an eye on him.”

Stiles’s eyes went wide. “He liked me?” He whispered in shock.

John nodded. “Yea. It was pretty obvious too. Are you saying you didn’t know?”

“No!” Stiles exclaimed. “I thought he hated me!”

“Definitely not.” John told him firmly.

“And now?”

John shrugged. “I don’t know. He seems happier since I stared bring him around.”

“I liked him.” Stiles admitted.

John blinked in surprise. “Really?”

Stiles nodded, blushing a little. “Yea. Still do really.”

“Oh.” John shrugged, picking up his silverware and digging back into his food. “I’ll put in a good word.”

Stiles stared at him, in shock.

 _Derek likes me_. Stiles thought. _He fucking likes me holy fucking shit!_

*

“Stiles!” John called. “Get the door!”

“If you’re Derek, the door’s open!” Stiles shouted instead of getting up off the couch.

John sighed but he didn’t mind as he heard the door open and Derek came in.

“Hey Sheriff.” Derek smiled, coming into the kitchen. “Need anything today?”

“Go talk to Stiles.” John ordered him.

“What?” Derek asked, confused.

“Go talk to Stiles.” John repeated.

“Why?”

“Because we were talking about you yesterday.”

Derek’s eyes widened. “You didn’t.”

John smiled at him. “Go talk to him. Now.”

Derek gulped loudly, scared for what was going to happen. He’d spent three years getting over Stiles, he didn’t need to hear the rejection speech now of all days. But it was the Sheriff so he was going to as he was asked.

“Hey Stiles.” Derek said, walking in to see Stiles sprawled out on the couch, without a shirt on. Not for the first time, Derek was happy Stiles couldn’t smell the arousal the sight of all those tattoos sent shooting through him. Stiles’s back was covered in ink runes and spirals, twisting and turning their way across the pale span of Stiles’s very muscular back.

“Hey Derek.” Stiles said, turning his head to look up at him. “What’s up?”

“Why do you have the tattoos?” Derek immediately wanted to punch himself. He’d spent three weeks clamping that question down, refusing to ask it but now it slipped out and he felt like slipping into his wolf skin and never being human again.

Stiles laughed. “They help me control my spark.”

Derek nodded, remembering that Stiles had been working on that while he was at college. “And the triskelion?” Derek asked, figuring if he was already going this way, he may as well go all the way.

Stiles smirked, reaching up over his back to touch the black triskelion between his shoulder blades, fingers brushing against the red center of the symbol. “The pack.” He told Derek. “Just because I left, didn’t mean I forgot you guys.”

“We never thought you did.” Derek assured him.

Stiles sat up with a sigh and looked at him. “I didn’t want to leave you all behind but…”

“But sometimes the pain of leaving people behind is better than the pain of making them stay.” Derek finished.

Stiles nodded. “I could see Scott’s worry whenever I went too long without talking. If I stared at the wall for just a little too long or said something that could even possibly be something sad, he’d go all out trying to get me happy again. I was hurting him and I knew it, even if he pretended I wasn’t. I couldn’t keep doing that. Not to him and not to anyone else.”

“How’s your Spark coming along then?”

“Good.” Stiles told him. “I’m nearly as strong as Deacon now. Soon enough I’ll be able to become an true emissary.”

Derek smiled. “You’ll need a pack.”

Stiles shrugged. “Deacon said he’d help me find one when I decided it was time to settle down.”

“Stay.”

Stiles’s head turned sharply to look at him. “What?”

Derek bit his lip. “Stay.” He repeated. “I want you to stay. Be my emissary.”

Stiles stared at him. “You want me to stay?”

“I don’t want you to leave again.” Derek admitted. “It hurt enough the first time.”

Stiles didn’t say anything. He couldn’t think of anything to say. For one of the first and only times in his life, he’s speechless.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Derek whispered. He’d known this was going to happen, he knew he’d get rejected, but he didn’t expect it to hurt _this much_.

“No.” Stiles said.

Derek dropped his head, looking at his toes.

“Derek, look at me.”

Derek shook his head. “I’d rather not.”

“Derek.” Stiles insisted. “Please.”

Derek hated himself for it but he’d never been able to resist it when Stiles said please so his eyes slowly moved back up to Stiles’s face.

“Derek.” Stiles whispered, a small smile on his face. “I meant ‘no’ as in ‘no, I won’t leave again.’ I’m going to stay here. If you really meant that about wanting me as your emissary.”

Derek nodded. “Definitely.”

Stiles smiled a little and then bit his lower lip. “One more thing?”

“What?” Derek looked at him.

“My dad said something the other day.” Stiles said slowly. “About you. And me. And feelings.”

Derek blushed. “Sorry. I swear I won’t make anything weird.”

Stiles laughed. “That’s not what I meant Derek.”

“Then what?” Derek asked, bracing himself for the ‘you’re great but I think we’re better off as friends’ line.

“Well I was kinda hoping you’d kiss me.”

Derek’s eyes widened.

Stiles smiled a little. “If you want to, that is.”

Derek was on his feet before he could think, taking two steps to Stiles before bending down and capturing the other man’s lips in his.

Stiles grinned into the kiss, grabbing Derek by his neck and leaning backwards, pulling the other man forward so he fell onto the couch next to Stiles.

Derek landed with an ‘oomph’ and Stiles took quick advantage of it, biting Derek’s lip.

“You’re horrible.” Derek growled, speaking through kisses.

Stiles grinned. “You love me.”

Derek pulled away a little to look Stiles. “And you me?”

Stiles recognized the question in Derek’s voice. “Yes, Derek Hale. I love you.”

Derek smiled and Stiles had to lean in and kiss it quickly.

“You’re adorable.” He declared.

“No that would be you.”

“Right, you’re hot as fuck.” Stiles amended. “Especially in your uniform I mean talk about hot damn.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re insufferable.”

“And yet you’ve decided to suffer me.”

“God help me I have no idea why.”

“You luurrrveee meeee.”

“You two have been together all of two minutes and you already sound like an old, married couple.”

Stiles and Derek jumped apart at the sound of the Sheriff’s voice.

John laughed at the looks of fear on their faces. “I only had a problem with you two when my son was a minor.” John focused his gaze on said son. “I know Derek won’t hurt you son, so here’s your warning. If you hurt my favorite deputy, I will disown you.”

“You’d side with him over me?!” Stiles exclaimed.

“I know he won’t do anything ever to hurt you.” John shrugged. “You’re not so smart.”

Stiles glared at his dad but found it difficult as Derek snaked his hand forward and took Stiles’s hand.

“Derek you need to come cook the eggs.” John declared. “You make them so much better than me.”

Derek sighed. “Can Stiles come with?”

“So long as you don’t make out with my son while you’re making my food.”

Derek grinned. “Never sir.”

Stiles looked between his dad and his now-boyfriend. “This will never not be weird.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you wish


End file.
